TMNT
by Jyn31
Summary: Chapter One
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The Appearance of Kiriya

Intro: It Was a warm sunny day like today, and Kiriya was out traning, like usually with her Senesi, Kiriya's Senesi and the Trutle's Senesi knows each other, Kiriya is a undercover Ninja no one knows about, until Mikey one day finds out Kiriya's secret, Kiriya has a huge crush on Leo.

"Kiriya we need to train today" Said Senesi, "Yes Sensei I know, but remember the doctor said to drink a cup tea before you train." Said Kiriya. "Yes my sweet daughter?" Sensei telling Kiriya. "Why am I undercover Ninja again Senesi?"Kiriya asking her Sensei. "Well did I ever tell you the story of how your father become a Undercover Ninja before he past away?" Said Sensei Suto to Kiriya. "No you didn't Senesi, wait a minute you trained my father Senesi" (looking at him speechless.) "Yes I did my youngest daughter." Said Sensei Suto. "Senesi how did my father die?" Kiriya said to her Sensei. "Well it's a long story, but after your training I'll tell you ok, said Sensei. "Sounds good Senesi. Well Senesi and Kiriya was training and meanwhile back at the Turtle's headquarters April was making lunch. "What smells so good." Said Leo. "I'm making my lunch Leo, want some?" Said April. "Sure, where's Donnie?" Said Leo. "I guess he's training with Sensei," April telling Leo. "Well I know Chapter one is short but It's just a beganing, what will the Turtle's have in plan for this new Undercover Ninja they need to fight about.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Raphael tells Rinoa He likes her.

Rinoa and Raphael is talking on the roof. "Are you Raph by any chance. (Raphael folds his arms) "Maybe. Why do you need to know?" (Rinoa looks at Raphael as the same way. "I hate people when they boss you around like sister's they think they need to be a leader and boss you around." (Then Raph arches a eyebow,) You Too. Huh?... "Some times you feel like joking around with them." Rinoa said to Raphael. "Sometimes you feel like you got the short of the stick, and you have a sister that's jokes around with you, I have three sister's and I'm the youngest . I hate sharing a room with my youngest sister, So Raphael you live in the sewers of New York right? saying this to Raph. "..so, are you the youngest of your sister's, yeah. Why? Said Raph. "I'm the middlest, I'll love to see where you live sometime. I live no where now I left home other words run away. I could take so much of my sisters. Said Riona. Raph and Riona still talking. "I'm the second oldest of my brothers. I should have been the oldest , not Leo, I'm so much stronger than him and I'm the protector too." Said Raph. "Cool I'm all alone, but the nice guy at the noodle shop said I could stay there. It's not a warm bed or any proctation, but it will do. I could fight any villains who comes my way." Said Rinoa. Raph and Rinoa was having a nice converstion with each other, then Sensei came in. "Raphael what are you doing up here." Sit "They Rely on me and my strength when we need to get out of dangerous situations...You mean Murakami-San? I know him. "Yes him he's blind, I've been working there to earn money for my own place." Said Rinoa. Then Sensei said Raphael's name again. "Raphael" Then Raph looks at Sensei. (Turns around and sees Sensei and Leo right there next to Sensei with his arms crossed). Sensei! I-I just wanted to get a breather. That's all." Said Raph.

Then Leo glars at Raph and disapproves of the excuse and sees Riona,..And you were found too. Nice job Raphael. You're lucky Sensei knows her." Said Leo. Raph is shocked as I stop glaring at Leo to look at Sensei. "What? You know her Sensei...? then Sensei was telling Raphael. that he know her. "Acutally I do you could come up her for breather's sometimes, actually she's Kiriya's and Donna's youngest sister. Well we just can't leave her at the noodle shop, I'm running out of rooms." Said Sensei. (Rinoa yells at Leo.) YOU DON'T HAVE HAVE TO BOSS ME AROUND, I LAREADY HAVE TWO SISTERS TAHT DO THAT TO ME. NOW I KNOW HOW RAPHAEL FEELS SOMETIMES. (calms down and starts crying and running to Raphael.)

Raph is speechless. (is surprised that Rinoa is yelling at me and Inver even yelled at here, I didn't even yell at Raph)...What? (Then Raph is surprised that Rinoa ran to him.).. Huh? Then Sensei "I think there is a friend connection here." Then Riona looked at Raphael Blushing) I...I...Like you a lot, Dun Dun Dun." (Then Raph was speechless.) "Wait you like me?... Then Leo said (This is to weird.) Rinoa asked Sensei if she could have time with Raphael.

"Look may I have time with Raphael please. Taht's all I'm asking yes I like you (Talking to Raphael in a normal voice). (Leo looking at sensei) What do you think Sensei? Should we let them talk a bit.? Then Riona was telling Leo she needs to get a girl. "The best girl for you Leo is my sister Kiriya. You two have a lot in common." Then Leo asked her if it was a compliment or a insult? Then Sensei said to Leo. "Yes my son, it's fine. but putting her is my worries, can't put her with her sisters. they will fight all night." Riona said it was a Compliment, but you know it wasn't. Raph shugs to Leo. maybe both. Leo then talking to Raph and Rinoa. Don't talk too long. "We need to get back to the lair as quickly as possible." Said Leo. Then Rinoa told Leo laughing. "Yes Bossy shell". Then Raph says to Leo. "Fine Fearless leader." Then sensei looks at Leo.

go inside. "Raphael will you give up your room for her? or we could have her have Mikey's room", Then Rinoa fell asleep on Raphael's shoulder. "Can you carry her inside please." Said Sensei. (Leo nods to Sensei and he leaves) Then Raph was talking to Sensei. "Hai, Sensei. (After Sensei and Leo left)

"Finally they left" said Raphael, talking to Riona. So, What's up? Riona replying back. "Nothing much, but if you don't like me back I totally understand. (Feels a vibration) oh no, not again. (Screams and drops to the floor and holding her head), then Raph tells Riona that he likes her. "Naw, I like you, you stood up to fearless, even if he didn't yell at you. (Rushes to you my side) "What? What's wrong?" (is Worried about me.) Rinoa telling Raphael what's going on. " Ever since I was little I had terrible flash back of my childhood, of my mother killed by Shredder." (Hugs Raphael) Wait you like me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Part One of the Mystery of the Missing Ice Cream Kitty

Intro: I thought you guys will get a kick out of a Mystery this time, I thought it will be cute and funny that someone in the household steels Ice Cream Kitty and never tells Mikey, but I'll tell you this there is a happy ending at the end of this chapter, if I tell you what happens at the end it won't be a happy ending! I hope you enjoy this.

It was a cloudy day, everyone was sitting on the couch, instead of Leonardo, and he was in the dojo doing what he does best. Raphael was reading a book sitting next to Anya, keeping an eye on her ankle Donatello was in his lab fixing the toaster that Leonardo broke. Michelangelo was in the kitchen cooking something. Kiriya and Donatella was watching television, April was training with Sensei Splinter. "Hey Mikey what are you cooking?" Kiriya said to Mikey. Mikey didn't hear anything because he had earphones in. "You, have to go over there Kiriya he has earphones in." Raphael said to Kiriya. Kiriya got up off the floor and touch Mikey and scared him. "Wow someone is jumpy this morning." Kiriya saying this to Mikey. Then Mikey turned around and saw Kiriya. "What's up Kiriya." Mikey saying to Kiriya. "What are you cooking? Kiriya said to Mikey. "I'm baking Pizza." Mikey said. Then Anya decided to yell at Mikey to make her a salad. "Hey Mikey can you make me a Salad?" Yelling at Mikey, then Raphael told Anya he will make her one. "I'll make you a Salad Anya, I'm afraid Mikey will do something to it and poison you." Said Raphael. Then Donatello walked in. "Hey everyone." "Hey bro." Said Mikey. Then Donatella asked Donatello if she could help him with anything. "Hey Donnie can I help you, it's getting boring in here." Said Donatella to Donnie. "Sure I'll love the extra hand." Said Donatello to Donatella.

Leonardo is still in the dojo, and it was getting late and of course Anya needed help to her room, April volunteered to help Raphael with Anya to her room. "Thanks for your help April." Said Raphael to April. "It's no problem Raph, hey she is a very nice girl." April saying this Raph. "I know she is April." Raphael talking to April. Raphael was ducking Anya in her bed and elevating her ankle. "Hey Raph when my ankle is feeling better we could decorticate my room together." Anya said to Raph. (Note: Raphael feelings towards Anya are hard to explain, but he hides his feelings well from his brothers. Lol.) Then Leonardo came out and saw pizza on the counter, and he took a slice and started watching Space hero's with Kiriya. "Hi Kiriya." Said Leonardo. "Oh hi Leo, it's a marathon of Space Hero's tonight, if I have to pull an all-nighter I will, I'm never goanna miss any episodes. "Kiriya said to Leo. "I'm with you all the way Kiriya." Leo said. Anyway something happened when Kiriya went to the freezer to get ice cream out, she noticed Ice Cream Kitty was missing. Remember everyone else is in bed. "Huh Leo something is missing in the freezer." Kiriya saying this to Leo. "What's missing Kiriya." Leo staring at Kiriya during a news update. Leo and Kiriya noticed that Ice Cream Kitty is missing. "Leo who will take Mikey's Ice Cream Kitty." Kiriya said. "I don't know Kiriya." Leo said. Then Mikey was coming into the kitchen. "Hey guys." (See's the freeze open.") Mikey starts to scream and wakes everyone up. Anya wakes up and Raph is carrying her, Donnie and Donatella came running along with Sensei Splinter. Raphael was yelling at Mikey "WHAT HE HECK MIKEY IT'S LIKE 3:00AM IN THE MORNING." Said Raph. "Sorry for yelling Anya in your ear." Raph apologizing to Anya. "No worries." Anya said. "Someone stooled Ice Cream Kitty." Mikey said. "It can't be none of us we were all busy." Donatello said. "It was Anya that took Ice Cream Kitty." Mikey said. "Wait how can I steel Ice Cream Kitty I broke my Ankle Raph has to carry me to places sorry Raph." Anya said. "No heart taken Anya, it's ok Anya." Raph said. "You sure it wasn't ghost Mikey." Raph said. "Seriously Raph you're going to scare Mikey, he will be coming to me tonight." Leonardo said. "Hey you and your girlfriend here is pulling an all-nighter because of stupid heroes." Raph said. Leo and Kiriya is yelling at Raph at the same time. SPACE HEROS AREN'T STUPID." "Whatever guys." Raph said. Then Sensei splinter comes in. "I don't know who stole Ice Cream Kitty, but can we do this tomorrow it's now 3:30am in the morning, and you guys need rest." Sensei said to his sons. Narrator: Part two of the Mystery of the Missing Ice Cream Kitty will continued, this chapter is in two parts. So I hope you I like this first chapter. Chapter four will be Part Two of the Mystery of the Missing Ice Cream Kitty.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Part Two of the Mystery of the Missing Ice Cream Kitty

Intro: Hi guys it's me again, I just wanted to let you know this part two of the Mystery of the Missing Ice Cream Kitty, this is story is kind of like the game and movie of Clue. For example in Clue they have like (Mrs. White in the library with robe), but this is with people. Well is this story has five parts to this Mystery, just remember Mikey is upset, and everyone is trying to calm him down. Leonardo is still on the trail of the Ice Cream Kitty. Anya and Yuki was having fun in the snow in Anya's room. Oh Yuki is Anya's best friend ghost, she an Ice wolf Princess, so is Anya. Leonardo was the trail to find Ice Cream Kitty.

It was a warm sunny nice day and Leonardo left the lair to find Ice Cream Kitty and Raphael was following Leonardo. "Hey Leo, wait up." Raphael running after Leonardo. "What's up Bro, can you see I'm following this trail to find Ice Cream Kitty for Mikey." Leo said to Raph. "I could see that fearless leader, you know you can't leave the lair, unless you have sensei Splinters approval." Raphael said to Leonardo. Leo looks at Raph with a duh I know look, Anya came out of her room with Yuki's help. "Hey guys is there anything Yuki and I could help with?" Anya said to Raphael and Leonardo. "Yes you could tell me who stole Ice Cream Kitty, did you still her?" Leonardo said to Anya. "Why in the world I want to steel Ice Cream Kitty, I screamed because there was a cat in the freezer." Anya told Leo. "Leo you can't just go around excursing people who stole Ice Cream Kitty." Raphael said to Leonardo. Anya remembered something. "Hey Leo, do you think Mikey's girlfriend Louise might take her, she is wizard after all." Anya said to Leo. "Don't know Anya but I think you up to something." Leo said to Anya. Raph picked up Anya and they asked Sensei Splinter if they could above to find Ice Cream Kitty. (Leo knocking at Sensei's door.) "Oh Leonardo what's going on?" Sensei Splinter said. "I was wondering if Raph, Anya, Yuki and I could go above to find clues about who stole Ice Cream Kitty, Mikey is very upset." Leonardo said to Sensei. "I don't see why not, take Mikey he will like to get fresh air." Sensei Splinter said to Leonardo. "Hai Sensei." Leonardo told Sensei. Leo and Raph went to Mikey's room. "Mikey do you want to go with us to find Ice Cream Kitty, fresh air will do you some good." Raphael said to Mikey. "I should get some fresh air." Mikey told Raph. Well Raphael, Anya, Yuki, Leonardo left to go up above, and Raphael was carrying Anya, and Mikey was walking by Leonardo, Donnie was back at the lair making cameras to put in the lair. They went to everywhere you could think of in New York City. "Mikey's stomach was growling and he was getting hungry, actually all of them were getting hungry. "Leo we need to stop and feed Mikey his stomach is growling over here." Raph said to Leo. "Ok let's take a rest and continued after we eat." Leo told everyone. Then Louise showed up. "Hi guys what's going on?" Louise said. "Someone stole Ice Cream Kitty Louise, do you know who did?" Leo said to Louise, I think I saw something while I was sitting on the top of your roof the other night, but I didn't get a close enough to see who it was, I saw a trail of Ice Cream last night on my way to see Mikey, but I didn't know who it was." Louise said. "Can you describe what this person was wearing?" Leonardo said to Louise. "He has a Hockey stick, dress in all black, and wearing a hood, and mask, that all I remember Leonardo." Louise said. Leonardo might know who took Ice Cream Kitty.

Stay tuned to Chapter Five: Part Three of the Mystery of the Missing Ice Cream Kitty, well I think this is story is coming along real good, I like Mystery's myself. Instead of the characters that is in Clue, it's with Turtles (lol). Well I hope you guys like Chapter four. Please read and comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Part three of the Mystery of the Missing Ice Cream Kitty the Ice Princess Ella comes.

Intro: Hi Everyone, It's me, I just wanted to tell you I'm more a Disney Fanatic then a TMNT fan, but I go with the flow I like doing new things, sorry to put you down TMNT fans. This is Part three of the Mystery of the missing Ice Cream Kitty, you will meet Yuki's older sister Ella, and Jack Frost. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. This Chapter is a Spin-off of Frozen.

Meanwhile Leonardo, Raphael, Mikey, Anya and Yuki is out on the trail to hunt down Ice Cream Kitty, but Yuki scents a powerful power. The sky was turning white, and it was beginning to snow. Yuki was putting Anya's jacket on her. "Guys it's starting to snow" Anya said to the others. "Leo noticed something touch his nose. "It is snowing where did this come from." Leo said. Then when they looked up Yuki saw a young boy, she knew who he was from, she knew that he liked her sister Ella. "Jack is that you?" Yuki yelling at the young boy. "Yuki yes it's me, how are you doing?" Jack said to Yuki. "I'm good thanks for asking, everyone this is my good friend Jack Frost." Yuki told the others. Then Leo asked Jack if he made it snow. "Hey Jack did you make it snow?" Leonardo said. "No I didn't it was Ella's doing." Jack explaining. When Yuki heard Ella she knew her sister was still alive. "Wait my sister Ella is alive?" Yuki asking jack. "Yes she is so alive." Jack said. Leonardo told Jack that they were on a trail to find Mikey's Ice Cream Kitty. "Jack do you know where Ice Cream Kitty might be?" Leonardo asking Jack. "I really don't know, my guess is that Ella might have him/her, but you probably don't want to bother her right now, she has a temper and a giant evil snow man, named marshmallow is guarding her castle." Jack explaining to Leonardo. Well Yuki had a plan, she was going to plan a visit to her older sister.

Raphael told the other's that he's with Yuki on this one. "Jack can you carry Anya she sprained her ankle." Yuki asking Jack. "Of course." Jack telling Yuki. "Ok fearless leader how are we supposed to find this ice castle now." Raph saying this to Leo. "I don't know Raph." Leo said. Then Yuki told Raph and Leo to follow her. "You guys could follow me and Jack, we know exactly where my sister is," Yuki telling the others. So they followed Yuki to her sister's castle, of course Raph made a comment. "For once we are not following the fearless leader, we are following a girl exactly where she is going." Raph saying this to Leo. "Look Raph we are doing this for Mikey, and just for him." Leo said. Well they reached the castle and Jack flew Yuki up the door. "Well isn't it my youngest sister Yuki." Ella telling Yuki. "Hi Ella, may I ask you something?" Yuki asking Ella about Ice Cream Kitty. "Did you take Mikey's Ice Cream Kitty?" Yuki saying this to Ella. "No I didn't, I'm sorry but Ice Cream does sound good though." Ella Smiling at Yuki. "Look I brought some friends with me they are trying to find Ice Cream Kitty, can they come in and ask you questions please Ella." Yuki talking to her sister. "Very well my sister." Ella talking to Yuki. Everyone entered Ella's Ice castle, Leo and Raph never saw so much ice in their life including Mikey. "This place is huge." Mikey said. "Thanks whoever you are?" Ella said. "My name is Michelangelo, we live in the sewers." Mikey said. "The reason we are here your highness is to find Mikey's missing Ice Cream Kitty." Leo said. "I never heard of Ice Cream Kitty, but I don't know who took her, I'm very sorry, but you're real cute though." Ella telling Leo. Leo's face turned red. "Ok thank you Ella." Raph said to Ella. "If I see this thing I'll let Jack know and he'll come find you and tell you, good luck." Ella said to everyone. Well everyone left, and Yuki Jack and Ella decided to help as well, but Leonardo was ok with that, because Leonardo was not only cold but developing a crush on Ella. Ella knew Leonardo was getting cold and she made him a warm jacket. Now all of them were on their way to find Mikey's Ice Cream Kitty.


	6. Chapter 6

Intro: Hello everyone, this is chapter seven of the Mystery of the Missing Ice Cream Kitty. a girl named Karaiya that is a cat, this fan fic is kind of a spinoff of cat women from the Marvel comic books, again, I'm more a Marvel action girl and Disney fan also, I hope you guys enjoy this action pack episode of TMNT: A Girl Named Karaiya, she kind of has a temper, but she mostly like Raph, she has a secret crush, she doesn't show it much. Please read and comment. (I can't tell you anything who stole Ice Cream Kitty.)

Chapter Seven: Karaiya enters

It was a beautiful day, and Karaiya was at her apartment until she sees a cat sitting on the ledge, she tries to help, but she falls and she thought you died, but she was on her couch, the cat stared at her, and gave her the power to turn into cat girl. (If you know how the story of Cat Women from the Marvel Comic book this is a different way, I don't want to copyright it exactly.) Anyways she a Cat, The Turtles doesn't know her yes Soon enough they will.

Karaiya was walking home from school until she feel into the water and drowned, a witch pulled her out and saved her, she was still out. When Karaiya woke up she was in a different place. "Where am I?" She asked the witch. "You feel in the lake and I saved you." The Witch said. Karaiya saw so many cats. "So many cats." Karaiya said to the witch. "This cat here picked you, this cat holds special powers." Said the witch. Karaiya didn't understand. "What do you mean miss?" Karaiya said. "You have the power of a cat, you will feel different when you wake up in the morning." The witch said. So Karaiya went home and took a shower and went to bed. It was the next morning and she felt kind of weird, the cat that was sitting on the ledge was back again, she let it in and fed it. Karaiya had eyes like a cat and an outfit like a cat, she remembered what the witch said to her, that she will feel different in the morning, and the witch was right, Kariya did feel different. (To herself) What's going on with me? Karaiya said to herself. The cat meowed, "I feel like going out to find a new outfit." Said Karaiya said. Karaiya went into town and saw a Black dress and she took it and put it on, and she was on the paroral.

Meanwhile back at the lair, the breaking news interrupted Leo's favorite show Space Hero's. (Sorry Leo I guess no one wants you to finish the show lol.) News guy came on "We interrupted this show to bring you breaking news, something or someone just stole a diamond that was locked up in the Museum, they don't know who it was, if you any of you guys know please contact us, she is faster than you could concept, we will keep you updated if there is anymore, now back to your paid programming. The news guy said. Raph was listening to it while reading the paper, and decided to go above to solve this. "Sensei should we go up and find this creature that stole the diamond?" Raph said to Sensei. Sensei: I don't see why not, you guys be careful." Sensei said. "Hai sensei." Raph said. "Let's suit up Mikey, Donnie, and Leo, Leo (yelling at Leo) LEO. "Raph yelling. "WHAT RAPH SPACE HERO'S IS ON." Leo yelling back. "You are going to watch Space Hero's then going up above to fight against this creature that stole the diamond from the New York History Museum." Raph said. "We interrupted this program to bring you another break in, this time is a Jewelry store. We still don't know who this mystery person is, but someone is drew this picture of the suspect." New reporter said. Mikey saw the picture, and noticed it was a drawing of a cat girl. "She's a cat guys." Mikey said to the others.


End file.
